Solo una vieja canción de amor
by MoniBolis
Summary: Alicia y Will tratan de recordar una canción especial para ellos


Situado en algún lugar en la primera temporada.

* * *

Will llevaba unas cajas de archivos a su oficina. Era ya tarde por la noche y creía que era el único que quedaba en la oficina. Noto una luz en el pasillo.

- Oye – dijo Will al entrar a la oficina de Alicia Florrick – Trabajando duro, no te pagamos tan bien –

Alicia no lo escuchó, tenía puestos los audífonos de su nuevo ipod. – ¡oh! Will no te vi… – finalmente la abogada levantó la mirada de su escritorio – ¿Qué me decías? –

-Yo…dije que estás trabajando duro – Will se acercó al escritorio – ¿Es un ipod? –

- Si, mi hijo Zach ya no lo quería y me le dio lleno de canciones "viejitas". Así las llama él –

- Que sabe el de música – Will le sonrió – ¿Qué escuchas? –

Alicia se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. – Nada, solo una canción –

- Ya sé que es una canción, pero ¿qué canción? –

Alicia sonrió – Muy bien ¿dime si recuerdas está canción? –

Will tomo los audífonos. – Claro que la recuerdo, es "Need you tonight de INSX" –

- Si – Alicia lo miro con curiosidad – No te acuerdas ¿verdad? –

- ¿La canción? Si, la recuerdo – Will no entendía a que se refería Alicia.

- Will, 1989…Georgetown –

- Yo…urm...no sé – Will se encogió de hombros.

- Olvídalo – Alicia se sonrojó – De todas formas; no debería sacar el tema a relucir – la mujer vió su reloj – Es tarde ya me tengo que ir –

- Si, claro – Will se dirigió a la puerta – Nos vemos mañana –

- Si, hasta mañana – Alicia empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Will tomó la caja de archivos y reanudó su camino a su oficina. Al dejar la carga en su escritorio se acordó de lo que le decía Alicia.

Alicia entró al elevador lista para irse a su casa. Las puertas se cerraban cuando Will metió la mano para detenerlas y subió al elevador con ella.

- No era esa canción – dijo con una sonrisa picara – La primera vez que tu y yo…tu sabes…en mi dormitorio… –

Alicia se mordió el labio inferior – Te acordaste, pero _si _era esa canción –

- No –

-Si – Alicia refutó – Era fin de semana, me llevaste a tu dormitorio y esa canción estaba en la radio –

- No es verdad, era viernes por la noche y la estación de la Universidad tenía un programa de "Rock Clásico de los años 70" de 12 am a 2 de la mañana ¿_Recuerdas?_–

– Creo que tienes razón – Alicia pensó por un momento – La canción que yo decía estaba en el cuarto de al lado –

El elevado seguía descendiendo a la planta baja

- Si, la canción que tenía en mi dormitorio era "Whole lotte love" de Led Zeppelín –

El elevador llegó a su destino y se abrieron las puertas.

- No, definitivamente no era esa canción – Alicia se bajo del elevador – Y es mejor si no hablamos de eso –

Las puertas se cerraron y Will regresó al despacho. El recuerdo de esa noche no lo dejó terminar su trabajo.

* * *

Alicia llegó a su casa.

- Hola mamá – la saludo su hija Grace

- Hola, ya deberías estar durmiendo –

- Si, mamá, solo termino de ver esta película. Solo le faltan 15 minutos – dijo su hija.

- Bien – Alicia se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café. Perdida en sus recuerdos soltó un gran suspiro

- ¿Estas bien mamá? – dijo Grace

-Si, solo estaba pensando en canciones de Rock de los setenta –

- Como tú digas – su hija la miro con rareza.

* * *

Un par de días después.

- Entonces…¿tienen todo bajo control? – Will junto con Alicia y Kalinda salían de la corte.

- Si, investigaremos – dijo la Kalinda con su acostumbrada frialdad.

- Este juez se tardo más de lo que esperaba, tengo apetito ¿gustan una salchicha? – dijo Willl señalando un puesto de 'perros calientes' –

- No gracias – dijo la Investigadora Privada

-Yo sí quiero uno – le contestó Alicia

Se acercaron al puesto.

- Dos con todo – dijo Will

- El mío sin cebolla – aclaró Alicia

El puesto de comida tenía una radio prendida, se escucho una canción

_Just an old-fashioned love song playin' on the radio  
And wrapped around the music is the sound  
Of someone promising they'll never go  
You swear you've heard it before  
As it slowly rambles on and on  
No need in bringin' `em back,  
`Cause they're never really gone_

Will empezó a silbar la melodía. Alicia lo miro. – ¡Esa es la canción! – dijo con una sonrisa

El abogado dejo de silbar. Escuchó con atención – Tienes razón – sonrió –¡Ésa es nuestra canción! -

Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas entrelazadas

- Listos sus perros calientes – el vendedor interrumpió el momento.

- Si…gracias – Will pagó por la comida. – Comeré esto en el camino. Nos vemos después –

- Si. Gracias por el almuerzo –

Alicia se medio vuelta y se topó con Kalinda.

- ¿Tienen una canción? – le preguntó

- No es "nuestra canción" es…es solo un recuerdo. No es nada – dijo nerviosa Alicia.

- Creo que es lindo – le dijo Kalinda – Pero "Three dog night" ¿En serio? –

-El destino escogió esa canción, no yo –

- Bueno, eso solo una canción – Kalinda empezó a caminar.

- Si, solo una canción – dijo Alicia dijo con melancolía.

**Fin

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy agradecidas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
